Bye bye brother
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: A war is going on... The last war for the Prussians/Teutonic Knights. Unfortunately for Ludwig, his brother's life gets taken as a result of it and in no way is either Beilschmidt happy about it.


_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

The year in 1947.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

There is a war going on between the Teutonic Knights and the Hungarians.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_And I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_I've had just enough time_

Two Germans were running to school, one an adult female carrying a small blond haired blue eyed 7 year old boy who is crying because of the swords clashing and the other, a 13 year old boy running alongside his mother, is an albino, apparent because of his white hair and red eyes.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a woman_

_But it sure felt nice when she was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a girl here in town, says she'll love me forever,_

_And who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

Both mother and son are doing their best to make sure they don't get hit by any of the swords.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

However, when one of the Hungarians on the battle field sees the white of the albino's clothes from behind the albino, he lunges at the teen, sword out in front of him.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Unfortunately, one of the Teutonic Knights couldn't get to the boy fast enough and the sword of the Hungarian punctures the albino's chest through his back, causing the albino to scream out in pain.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

Hearing the scream of her son, the woman carrying the 7 year old turns in time for her and her younger son to see the sword get pulled out of the albino's chest and him collapse to the ground.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down..._

The little German screamed and cried for his Bruder.

Giving a weak smile, the albino said weakly, "Bye...Bruder..."

It was then that he fell face first to the ground to never be heard from again.

The little German's eyes widen.

He then cries, screaming in loss of his Bruder.

"Bruder no!"

"There's nothing we can do for him now Ludwig," said Astrid, clearly upset as well.

Despite the fact she's lost her albino son, she turned and started running to the school carrying the blonde German.

Ludwig cried into his mother's chest as hate for the one that killed his Bruder grew.

Astrid clutched Ludwig close and continued to run.

She has to be sure that both she and Ludwig don't end up like Gilbert.

"M-mutter please I want to go get Bruder!" He said furious and angry about the thought of losing a loved one.

"It's too dangerous Ludwig," Astrid told him, risking a glance behind her.

"Plus, I can't afford to lose my other son."

Ludwig pouted when she said that.

Once at the school, Astrid puts Ludwig down and says, "Now, be good Ludwig, please!"

The small blonde looks up at Astrid with a saddened look on his tiny face.

"Ja Mutter," He told her.

The thirteen year old German albino looked around the new place he'd just entered.

"Where am I?" He called out.

"You're in heaven," came a voice.

Whirling around, the albino' eyes widened at who he saw.

"A-are you God?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I am," came the response.

This brought another question from the albino.

"Why am I here?"

"You died on the way to school with your mom and little brother," God replied.

"Stabbed in the back by a Hungarian soldier."

As soon as that was said, the albino couldn't help but stare in shock.

Sitting down, the albino pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, tears flowing down his face.

It was then that God came to sit next to the albino and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright Gilbert," God told him.

"No it's not! I wanted to always be there for Ludwig, see him grow up," Gilbert said through tears.

"Instead, I had my life taken from me before that could happen. Why'd it have to be me?"

Gilbert rubbed an eye with the palm of his hand.

After a moment of not saying anything, Gilbert vanished and reappeared down on Earth in Ludwig's classroom, watching the students from the corner.

However, no one seemed to notice him, not even Ludwig, who's just staring out the window.

"How was everyone's trip to school?" The teacher asked nervously.

Quite a few students said ok, some said alright.

"It was awful!" Ludwig said.

"Oh?" The teacher asked.

"How so?"

Ludwig turned to face the others and they could see that his eyes are red and puffy.

Not only that, but his cheeks are wet.

"My Bruder died on the way here," Ludwig said.

"One of those darn Hungarians stabbed him in the back."

The blonde German looked down and closed his eyes, crying.

Gilbert walked over to stand next to Ludwig.

Still, no one noticed him.

It was then that Gilbert made his presence known by moving Ludwig's pencil case.

This action brought looks of surprise from everyone else and made some gasp.

Ludwig looked up when he heard the gasps and was surprised when he saw his pencil case floating.

The albino angel put down the pencil case and went to the board, picking up a piece of chalk.

Everyone watched carefully as he wrote 'My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am Ludwig's older brother. I was murdered by a Hungarian soldier on the way to school. The soldier must have been extremely confused and thought I was a Teutonic Knight because of the color of my clothes, which is white. I am an albino and 13 years of age.'

What was written on the board made Ludwig's eyes widen.

To say the least, he couldn't believe what the board said.

"Gilbert?" He asked aloud.

After the question is asked, the mysteriously floating chalk wrote out 'Yes Luddy, it's me. Dein Bruder.'

When the response is written, Gilbert put down the chalk and slowly started to appear out of thin air, facing the crowd with his eyes directed at Ludwig.

This made everyone gasp, even Ludwig.

It would also seem that Gilbert has a halo above his head and wings on his back.

"Bruder!" Ludwig cried out, crying harder than before.

Gilbert immediately went to Ludwig and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Luddy," The albino said.

"I'll still be watching over you, just not physically."

This made Ludwig look up at the angel by his side.

"No matter what happens, du bist immer noch mein Bruder und Ich liebe dich."

„Sie meinen es Gilbert?" Ludwig asked.

„Natürlich tue ich Luddy," Gilbert answered.

„Warum sollte ich lügen, um mein einziger Bruder?"

Ludwig would hug the other, but can't because the other isn't physically there.

Instead, he settles for smiling at him.

Seeing Ludwig smile, Gilbert couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
